The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions is extremely important in medicine. There is currently a worldwide demand for additional, not exclusively opioid-based, but highly effective, pain treatment. The urgent need for action for patient-oriented and purposeful treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions, this being taken to mean the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific papers which have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesics and fundamental research work on nociception.
Even if the analgesics that are conventionally used for treating pain, for example opioids, NA- and 5HT-reuptake inhibitors, NSAIDS and also COX inhibitors, are analgesically effective, side effects nevertheless sometimes occur, in particular in the case of the more active opioids.